Healing of Hearts
by Starclone
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano gets her feelings hurt, Fives is there to comfort her. Could there be love between these two soldiers? Read and find out! Ahsoka/Fives
1. Chapter 1: Ridicule

CHAPTER 1: Ridicule

All that could be seen was fire. It was all around her, and no way out could be seen.

Ahsoka Tano was in the middle of a pale blue room, but she could hardly see the color through all the flames. She spun left and right, trying desperately to find a way out of the middle of the room. There had to be a window, a door, a crack in the wall, something. But there was nothing that she could see. The smell of the smoke was closer. Looking down, she saw her sash was starting to catch flame. On instinct, she screamed and ran. When she neared the first wall of fire, she used the Force to push the flames aside and kept running. When she came to a stop, she patted the fire out of her clothing. The flames were fewer here, but Ahsoka still couldn't see a way out. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"Ahsoka, help me!" came the cry. It was repeated two more times before Ahsoka could find the voice to answer. She charged back into the flames, shouting, "Rex, Rex I'm coming!"

She found him pinned beneath a piece of metal, and somehow the flames had already melted the edges so it was stuck to the ground. Ahsoka grabbed Rex's free hand and tried to pull him loose, but he wasn't moving. "Rex, hold still, I'm gonna get you out of this." She continued to pull, but it wasn't working. Rex coughed beneath her and muttered something. "What?" Ahsoka bent down to hear him.

"Get out of here Ahsoka. I don't need you."His face was stern and serious.

"But I thought you called me."

"Yeah, well you didn't get out of here fast enough, and now we're both gonna die."

Ahsoka looked up in time to see a flaming metal crossbeam coming down on top of her. She covered her head, and just as the fiery metal touched her montrals, she jolted awake.

It was only a dream. She should have guessed that it was, it was sort of like the others she had been having. Why couldn't she just let him go? About a week ago Ahsoka had finally opened up to Captain Rex about how she felt about him as more than a friend. Rex in turn rejected her, and started laughing about her honesty with his friends behind her back. They never did it around General Skywalker, which was good. She couldn't deal with that. So she had tried to put it behind her, to work on winning the war. But she still dreamed about losing him. Surprisingly, a lot of her dreams ended involving fire in some way or another. She got up, showered in the 'freshers, put some fresh robes on, and headed to the mess.

When she got there only a few were clones present, Rex among them. Their eyes met for a split second, and his eyes seemed to hold no emotions concerning her. Ahsoka made sure her eyes reflected her hurt feelings. She even sent a jolt of anger through the Force at him, and he winced. When he left the room, she got a tray of food and sat down by herself. Ahsoka was almost finished when someone came and sat across from her. "I don't wanna talk," she mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"Well I do, so you might as well stop playing with your food and talk." The clone placed a gloved hand onto Ahsoka's. She stopped eating and looked up. It was ARC trooper Fives. He used to be in the Five-oh-first, and when he and Echo proved themselves at the battle of Kamino, they were promoted to ARC's. Only now Echo was dead. Fives occasionally worked with Skywalker's troops when he wasn't doing other assignments. Right now he was on leave, so he was staying on the _Resolute_ for the moment.

"What do you want," Ahsoka snapped. She liked Fives, but she just wanted to be alone right now.

"I heard about what you said to Rex," he said gently.

"Yeah, you and everybody else."

"Ahsoka, I understand what you're going through. After Echo….. passed….. it took me a little bit to recover. At least you didn't lose him completely."

"I almost think that would have been better. I can't even look at him without being reminded that he rejected me."

"Well, sometimes that's just how things go." Fives stood up and left, leaving Ahsoka alone once more. Ahsoka thought about telling Fives about her dreams, but it seemed just too personal. Besides, he might just go and tell Rex, and that would earn her more ridicule. Ahsoka got up, took care of her tray, and went back to her quarters.

She decided to do some meditating; that normally helped her. Ahsoka sat on the floor with her legs crossed and centered herself in the Force. She felt it move and flow around her, and she felt at peace.

Suddenly, Ahsoka saw something in front of her. It was Coruscant, the capital planet of the Republic. She was walking through the streets which were abandoned. There was smoke rising above some of the lower buildings, and fires in some of the closer shops and apartments. And then, right in front of her, was a clone. They were dressed in phase II armor, with standard 501st markings. And then the clone removed his helmet. It was Fives.

"Ahsoka," he said, reaching for her. "I'm here for you."

Ahsoka pulled out of the vision, gasping. What could it have meant? Certainly the Force wasn't telling her that she should be with Fives, was it? She guessed she shouldn't question it, but sometimes the Force could be cryptic. Ahsoka decided to just put it aside for now. She pulled out her lightsaber and started drilling herself on her exercises. She had practiced for about two hours before her comlink beeped. She stopped, put away her lightsaber, and picked up her comlink. "Commander Tano here."

"Snips, its General Skywalker. I need your help."

"Master, what's the matter? Where are you?"

"I'm down on the planet surface. It's Ventress. She's breached the perimeter and…."

Ahsoka only heard static before the link closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Love

CHAPTER 2: Finding Love

Ahsoka strode down the hall at a brisk pace. She tried to not look worried, but she was. Her master was in trouble, and she needed to help him. But Ahsoka couldn't do it alone. Maybe she should go tell Rex…

No, there was no way she was going to go crawling to him for help. If she had to do this on her own, so be it. After all, she was a Jedi, and she had fought Ventress before. She abruptly turned down the corridor that lead her to the nearest turbolift. Ahsoka practically punched the button and the car sped down to the hangar bay. But when she got there, it was empty, save a few shuttles and her starfighter.

Then Ahsoka spotted her astromech pilot, R7, rolling towards her. "R7, where is everybody?"

The droid replied with a few short whistles and beeps. According to R7, all combat-ready clones had been called down to the planet surface. That was all he knew. Ahsoka stood up, walked over to the smallest shuttle, and started it up. Her starfighter would be faster, but the shuttle would be less suspicious. Soon she glided the shuttle out of the hangar and down to the planet's surface. What could all of the clones been called down for? And why hadn't she heard any commotion?

Ahsoka briefly reached out with the Force to find out where the action was; she didn't want to waste any time. Just when she thought she wasn't going to find anything, she felt something very strong in the Force. It was practically pulling her, straight towards….. the Jedi temple. Of course! Where else would a bog witch like Ventress attack? Ahsoka piloted the shuttle towards the nearest temple docking bay. As soon as she departed, she could see the smoke rising from the spires of the temple. She rushed inside and couldn't believe her eyes.

There were a few Jedi around the temple grounds, and they were fighting…. Clone troopers. What was going on? Were the clones under mind control, or were the Jedi. She had to find Master Skywalker, and fast.

Ahsoka raced to the turbolift, when somebody tackled her from behind. She turned to see Captain Rex, pinning her down with one arm and aiming a blaster at her with the other.

"Rex, what are you doing?!" she asked in astonishment.

"Executing Order 66," he replied stiffly, pushing the blaster into the side of Ahsoka's head. She continued to struggle, to no avail. Feeling desperate, she let out a strangled cry,

"Fives! Fives, I need you! Fives!"

But no one came to her aid. Rex didn't seem to be changing his mind. She let a sigh and closed her eyes. This wasn't how she had planned to die, but at least her torment would end.

But when no final blast came, Ahsoka became worried. Was he under orders to hold her here, possibly for torture later? She opened her eyes, still peering into that black, soulless visor above her. Why didn't he just shoot her? Suddenly Rex's head snapped up, just in time to see another trooper ramming into him at full speed. Ahsoka sat up and watched as the two clones struggled on the ground until Rex punched the other clone, sending his helmet flying.

It was Fives, dressed just like in her vision. He continued to wrestle with Rex, both landing and blocking punches. Fives pushed out with his knees so Rex was pinned beneath them. Fives drew his blaster and, with tears brimming in his eyes, shot Rex right between the eyes. Ahsoka watched in horror as the body of the former captain went limp beneath Fives. Fives stood slowly, threw the pistol away, and grabbed Ahsoka's hand and pulled her back towards the shuttle.

They boarded the shuttle and Fives started the engines. He didn't speak until he had the hyperdrive programmed and they made the jump to lightspeed. Ahsoka broke the silence first, turning to face Fives. "What happened back there?"

"Chancellor Plapatine is actually a Sith lord. He issued a command for all of the clones to kill the Jedi. At first, I was following the orders, but then I heard you calling for me. It woke me up, and I managed to distract Rex by getting him on the comlink." The tears started flowing down his cheeks now, glistening against his deeply tanned skin. He swiveled his chair to face Ahsoka, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Ahsoka, about acting like this. It's just….. he was my brother…. I … I expected him to come to his senses….. and… and… I _killed _him…" Fives started sobbing uncontrollably, his head in his hands, shoulders heaving.

Ahsoka knelt next to his chair, placing a hand on his shoulder. She had to admit, seeing Fives like this, seeing him feel so upset, actually scared her a little bit. She felt like she had to say something, and fortunately, she knew just what to say. "Fives," she said gently. He looked up, eyes slightly red.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you." She said with a smile.

Fives smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace, feeling warm and secure. She stood up and moved back to her chair. "So," she said briskly, "Where are we going?"

Fives took a moment to respond. "Home," he finally said. "Mandalore, that's where we're going." Ahsoka nodded; it seemed like a good idea to her. As long as she was with Fives.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized why she couldn't seem to let Rex go earlier. It was because she had never really loved him. Ahsoka realized now that her love had been placed elsewhere, somewhere she hadn't expected. She had always loved Fives, and now she accepted it. Now she felt at peace, and she wanted to show it.

Ahsoka stood, walked over to Fives' chair, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. Fives turned, gazed caringly into her eyes, and said, "I love you too," right before he pressed his lips against hers. They kept themselves together like that until the sensors told them that they were coming up on Mandalore. Ahsoka sat back in her chair, not caring what happened next. All she knew was that her heart had been healed, and that she was home.


End file.
